Playing
by Cora Felix
Summary: Bella correu os olhos pelo corpo de Emmett e automaticamente espalmou sua mão na barriga dele, sentindo o abdômen forte. Ele realmente não parecia uma criança enorme como sempre, no momento. Enorme sim, criança não.
1. Parte I

**Título:** Playing

**Shipper:** Emmett e Bella

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Emmett usaria sua anaconda em outra pessoa.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Olá pessoas! Essa fic foi escrita para um Amigo Secreto. Esse é meu presente de natal para minha querida amiga **Sam** (L), que me zoa falando que não consigo escrever nada pequeno. E ela tem razão. Samanta, eu _realmente_ tentei escrever algo de HP pra ti, mas _realmente_ não é meu forte. Morrendo de medo de você não gostar, já que não sei muuito seu gosto. Torço muito por você, e gosto de graça! Feliz natal pra ti!

* * *

**Playing**

**Parte I**

Olhava para a mata densa que estava à sua frente. O que Rosalie havia lhe contado minutos antes de pular da sacada lhe dava material para pensar durante dias sem desviar o foco. Bella engoliu em seco e pela primeira vez estremeceu com a ideia de virar vampira. Para ela desejar algo mais do que Edward, esse desejo teria que ser muito forte, e nunca havia pensado em seu desejo pelo sangue quando virasse uma recém criada. Não pelo ponto que Rosalie havia lembrado quando contou sua própria história.

Correu os olhos pela mata mais uma vez, tentando em vão conseguir enxergar uma silhueta branca e alta, mas sabia que Edward não voltaria tão cedo de sua caçada, agora, mais tranquila. Respirou fundo e olhou a mão enfaixada. Ainda doía um pouco, mas essa era uma preocupação tola perto das que Bella tinha no momento.

Victoria estava atrás dela e desejava seu sangue mais do que qualquer outro. Edward estava paranóico com suas visitas a La Push, e a situação em Seattle ainda estava um pouco confusa. Jasper não tinha conseguido descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo, e foi com Alice para a cidade, uma tentativa um pouco mais eficiente de averiguar a real situação.

Para melhorar, Bella tinha dado um soco em Jacob, que finalmente disse com todas as letras que gostava dela e tentou beijá-la. Como Jacob podia ser tão burro? Edward havia ficado furioso, e desistido de caçar pela noite, mas ela insistiu que o namorado fosse se alimentar.

Ele foi, mas como sempre deixou uma babá para cuidar dela. A prova disso estava nos gritos animados que ela estava escutando desde que Emmett havia ligado a televisão. Respirou fundo e saiu de seus pensamentos pela primeira vez, caminhando para sair da varanda, indo em direção ao quarto, decidindo descer.

Já estava no segundo degrau da escada quando escutou algo quebrando. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e desceu um pouco mais rápido a escada. Emmett, seu vampiro-irmão gigantesco, parecia agora um garoto de cinco anos que havia deixado o sorvete do sabor preferido cair no chão. Olhava para a janela, um pouco assustado e triste. Bella correu os olhos pelo vidro. Estava quebrado, ele se virou para ela, sorrindo quando se deu conta da presença da garota na sala. Realmente o vampiro esquecia-se do mundo quando jogava seu Nintendo Wii, e mesmo que Victoria chegasse na casa dos Cullen e Bella gritasse por socorro, ele não perceberia se estivesse em uma fase difícil no vídeo-game.

Onde Edward estava com a cabeça de pedir logo a Emmett para fazer companhia a ela?

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Bella perguntou, olhando novamente a janela. Pedacinhos de vidros agora mais bambos caíam para o chão. Emmett deu de ombros e desligou a televisão, virando-se para ela.

- Soltei o taco de golfe sem querer. Ele foi parar bem longe.

Respondeu, cerrando os olhos para ver um pouco mais longe do que sua visão de vampiro conseguia alcançar. Bella riu e revirou os olhos, sentando-se no sofá confortável da sala dos Cullen. Às vezes se sentia muito só. Era cercada de amigos, mas esses estavam sempre brigando. Charlie trabalhava cada dia mais devido aos desaparecimentos e ela tinha se afastado dos colegas da escola. Emmett passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e sentou-se ao lado de Bella, olhando-a com a testa vincada. Ela permanecia alheia a tudo à sua volta, olhava indiferente um canto específico da sala e soltou um muxoxo baixo depois de alguns minutos.

- O que te aborrece, irmãzinha?

Ela desviou os olhos para o vampiro gigantesco e deu um sorriso desanimado, dando-se conta pela primeira vez o quão perto Emmett estava dela.

- Rosalie acaba de contar o passado dela para mim.

Ele enrijeceu, mas rapidamente se acalmou e passou a mão enorme pelo rosto de Bella. Ela sentiu o toque frio e o cheiro peculiar do vampiro. Era doce, assim como ele. Até nisso ele parecia com uma criança.

- Não ligue para Rose, Bella. Ela só acha que você está tomando uma decisão errada.

Bella concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o vampiro. Ele permanecia com os olhos grudados nela, a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá. Fechava e abria as mãos vagarosamente e parecia pensar em sua força quando seus olhos dourados desviavam dos olhos castanhos para a janela destruída. Ela esforçou-se para não rir.

- O que você acha?

Ela sabia que isso era uma pergunta difícil a se fazer para alguém como Emmett, mas parecia que ele tinha respostas simples para tudo.

- Quando você ama alguém, acho que para estar com a pessoa, tudo é válido.

Levantou-se de um salto e ela assustou-se. Ele caminhou para a janela quebrada, olhando para o jardim da casa, como se estivesse divagando com sua própria resposta. Depois soltou uma gargalhada alta e ela arregalou os olhos. Às vezes ainda se surpreendia com a rapidez que Emmett mudava suas expressões.

- Eu e Jasper apostamos o número de humanos que você irá beber antes de estar controlada.

Sorriu largamente para Bella e ela fechou a cara para ele, mas não conseguiu deixar a expressão por muito tempo no rosto. Levantou-se do sofá, caminhando em direção a ele e dando-lhe um soco fraco nos braços fortes com a mão inteira. Ele fingiu uma careta de dor.

- E você acha que eu vou beber muitos?

Ele coçou o queixo pálido e apontou para a mão enfaixada da garota, fingindo estar com medo dela.

- O quê? Milhares! Você acaba de socar um lobisomem, Bella!

Ela riu e sua risada misturou-se com a gargalhada de Emmett. Ambos olharam para o buraco da janela e ele colocou a mão na boca.

- Esme vai me matar quando vir isso.

Ela deu duas palminhas no braço gelado dele, que estava coberto por uma jaqueta preta. Caminhou em direção ao sofá, jogando-se ali novamente e bufando.

- Que tédio!

Emmett virou-se e caminhou em direção a ela. Parecia alguém animado demais com a real situação, e Bella já estava desconfiando de que ele estava com alguma ideia absurda na cabeça.

- Podemos sair para fazer algo. Que tal correr até alguma cidade e comprar um novo taco de golfe?

Bella sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas em descrença. Espreguiçou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas, olhando para a janela quebrada. Ele não acompanhou o olhar dela, e sim fincou os olhos dourados nas coxas femininas, mas logo os desviou quando ela voltar a olhar para ele.

- Outro taco de golfe? Não é mais fácil você correr atrás do que você isolou pela janela?

Emmett olhou para o teto, passando a mão grande pelo rosto, parecia um menino desviando a atenção da mãe por causa de um jarro chinês quebrado.

- Acho que o taco quebrou quando bateu na árvore.

Bella riu e se levantou do sofá, fazendo Emmett quicar de empolgação com a expectativa de sair para comprar outro taco de golfe para seu Nintendo. Ela passou pelo vampiro e deu duas palminhas em seu braço forte.

- Então vamos. Mas vamos de carro.

Emmett murchou no mesmo instante. Ela pegou a chave da sua picape e olhou para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi?

- Achei que íamos correndo, Bella.

- O quê? De jeito nenhum!

Ele se aproximou da porta e fez um bico com a boca rosada, fingindo estar chateado com a irmã. Bella riu e girou as chaves da picape no dedo. Ele se deu conta do objeto na mão dela pela primeira vez.

- Nós vamos _nisso_?

Ela trancou o maxilar e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o vampiro.

- _Isso_ é o meu carro.

Ele cruzou os braços e deu as costas parcialmente para ela, olhando para o teto.

- Eu não vou entrar nisso. Ou vamos no meu carro, ou vamos correndo.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, mas o vampiro não viu.

- Ou vamos na minha picape, ou não vamos comprar taco de golfe nenhum!

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

Emmett se virou na velocidade de um vampiro e Bella se assustou quando não viu seu cunhado na sala, apenas seu cheiro doce havia ficado no ar. Olhou para sua picape, ele já estava dentro do automóvel. Sorriu ao perceber o quão era fácil convencer alguém como ele.

* * *

Emmett tinha o olhar fixo no buraco da picape, onde tinha que estar o som que ele havia dado a ela no seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Bella olhou para ele, que fez uma careta.

- Eu tirei quando vocês foram embora, Emmett.

Ele assentiu tristemente e continuou olhando para a estrada. Tamborilava os dedos na porta da picape e parecia impaciente. Olhou para Bella e sorriu.

- Desse jeito, até chegarmos à cidade mais próxima, seus ossos da mão já vão estar emendados.

Bella revirou os olhos, mas pensou seriamente na frase do vampiro. Sua picape era lenta e eles não poderiam ir para Seattle. A cidade mais próxima ficava a quase uma hora de carro. De um carro bom. E ficar dentro de um carro com Emmett, provou-se ser uma tarefa um tanto quanto difícil. O vampiro mal cabia na cabine da picape. Era impaciente com velocidades baixas. Ele estava de olhos fechados, com o braço para fora do carro, como se tentasse pegar o vento que passava rapidamente.

Ela olhou para ele atentamente. Emmett estava com uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa branca por baixo da jaqueta preta. As pernas eram grossas e combinavam perfeitamente com o resto do seu corpo forte.

- Sabe que Edward vai nos matar, não é?

Bella agarrou o volante com força, temendo que o vampiro tivesse percebido a atenção que ela havia dado para as pernas dele. Mas ele apenas sorriu sem abrir os olhos e ela vincou a testa.

- Por quê?

Ele abriu os olhos e retirou o braço para dentro do carro novamente, endireitando seu corpo dentro da cabine.

- Porque ele confiou sua segurança a mim. E eu peço para você sair de Forks para comprar um controle de um vídeo-game, enquanto a família está caçando.

Ela revirou os olhos impaciente. Edward conseguia ser chato nesse aspecto de sua segurança. Ela sabia que era frágil e que Victoria estava a caçando. Mas ter um vampiro do tamanho de um gorila ao lado tinha algumas vantagens. Pisou fundo no freio e Emmett nem se moveu, enquanto ela teria batido a cabeça no vidro se não tivesse com o cinto de segurança. Saiu do carro rapidamente e ele fez o mesmo.

- Vamos correndo. Até eu estou entediada com a velocidade da minha picape.

Ele sorriu largamente e andou em direção à garota, se agachando para deixá-la subir. Ela engoliu em seco. Nunca havia feito isso com outro vampiro a não ser Edward. Emmett era muito mais alto e ela teve que pegar um pequeno impulso para conseguir encaixar seu corpo frágil no dele. Ele passou as mãos fortes e frias pelas coxas de Bella e ela se arrepiou. Emmett apertou-a contra seu corpo e ela sentiu seu cheiro doce, mas havia algo novo no seu aroma que ela não pôde distinguir. De repente ele voltou à sua posição normal e ela ficou com medo da altura. Se ela não se segurasse e caísse, além de ter os dedos quebrados, teria as costelas também. Emmett deu o primeiro passo.

- E se alguém roubar minha picape?

Bella perguntou em um tom urgente, como se percebesse onde havia estacionado o seu veículo e como ele estava suscetível a furtos. O hálito quente dela bateu no rosto frio do vampiro e ele salivou, perguntando-se o que tinha dado em seu corpo. Mas o corpo gigante se sacudiu com uma risada e ela vincou a testa.

- Não seja tola, Bella! Quem iria roubar isso?

Ela deu um tapa forte com a mão boa no seu ombro e o corpo de Emmett sacudiu ainda mais com a tentativa da garota de lhe causar dor. Arqueou-se e olhou para trás, quase esbarrando seus lábios no queixo dela. Ela se afastou apenas por precaução, sem que o vampiro percebesse.

- Pronta?

Ela ficou zonza com o cheiro dele, mas apenas sussurrou a resposta em seu ouvido. Era o suficiente para ele ouvir. Ele deu dois passos para frente antes de começar a correr com toda a velocidade que seu corpo sobrenatural conseguia alcançar. Bella ficou apreensiva no começo. Mesmo que soubesse que Edward era o mais veloz da família, ficar mais acima do chão por causa da altura de Emmett dava-lhe a sensação de que corria mais perigo. Mas logo a adrenalina correu pelas suas veias e ela se esqueceu desse detalhe. As mãos grandes a seguravam firmemente e davam-lhe conforto e segurança. Abaixou a cabeça e deitou-a no ombro largo dele, esperando chegar ao seu destino.

* * *

Bella realmente não entendia o que Emmett via de tão divertido em um vídeo-game, mas ao perceber a empolgação que ele jogava seu golfe de mentira, sorriu. Correu os olhos pela sala, Edward ainda não havia chegado da caçada. Seus olhos pousaram no buraco que Emmett havia feito na janela mais cedo.

- Onde está Esme?

Ele olhou para a garota, o taco de golfe de brinquedo na mão.

- Foi caçar com Rose.

Bella deu de ombros e continuou fitando a televisão. Ainda eram sete horas da noite e se ela conhecesse vampiros o suficiente, sabia que eles demorariam. Os olhos dos Cullen estavam negros quando saíram de casa.

- Vem jogar, Bella!

Ela dispensou o convite com a mão e Emmett fez cara de choro. Ela riu. Estava entediada, mas sabia que era desastrada demais para pegar em um taco de golfe e tentar jogar o jogo. Ele caminhou em direção a ela e estendeu a mão. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha em um gesto característico e ele sorriu. Ela sabia que ele não ia desistir. Deu de ombros e pegou a mão do vampiro, sentindo a frieza do seu toque. Engoliu em seco. A mão dele era grande demais, o aperto era firme e não era nada delicado como o aperto de Edward.

Mesmo que Emmett tivesse algumas coisas em comum com uma criança, apenas um olhar dela pelo corpo dele tinha lhe confirmado que definitivamente ele não era uma criança. Ele a olhou com seus olhos dourados um pouco escuros e puxou-a para o vídeo game.

- Eu não sei como se joga isso, Emmett.

Ele riu e retirou a jaqueta, jogando-a no sofá. Olhou para ela, que agora pegava o taco de golfe e fitava para a televisão como se essa fosse um extraterrestre. Bella era desajeitada demais com tudo. Ela se inclinou um pouco e Emmett virou o rosto, olhando Bella pela primeira vez como uma mulher, e não como sua irmã humana.

Ela tinha curvas acentuadas apenas na cintura, os cabelos longos estavam jogados para o lado enquanto ela se inclinava e tentava dar uma tacada. Emmett riu com a falta de jeito dela. Os braços eram finos e delicados, ela agora mordia o lábio inferior e um pouco de veneno acumulou-se na boca dele ao ver a cena. Bella parecia lidar com algo muito complexo no momento. A cena era ao mesmo tempo engraçada e sensual.

Andou em direção a ela e se encaixou no corpo dela por trás. Bella se assustou e virou o rosto, quase batendo a boca no queixo dele. Ele engoliu o excesso de veneno, sabendo que seria inútil tentar barrar o que seu corpo estava sentindo no momento, mas poderia tentar ignorar. Tentar.

- Segure assim.

Envolveu sua mão na dela, pequena e quente, tomando um cuidado peculiar para não apertar muito a mão machucada. Bella tremia um pouco e seu coração se acelerou com o toque diferente dele. Estava acostumada com seus abraços de urso, mas não estava acostumada com seu corpo frio e enorme grudado nela por trás. Ele puxou o braço dela com precisão, dando uma tacada perfeita. A bola dentro da TV caiu no buraco de número nove e Emmett riu, seu hálito gelado batendo na nuca agora nua dela. Ela se arrepiou, e infelizmente sabia que o vampiro pôde ver cada poro do seu corpo reagindo ao seu toque.

- Emmett...

Tentou se desvencilhar, mas seu cunhado apenas a apertou mais um pouco. Ela sabia que se mexesse agora, poderia ser pior. Ele apoiou o queixo em seu ombro direito, ficando curvado por causa do seu tamanho anormal. A boca perto do ouvido de Bella soltava risadas baixas e ela não conseguia evitar os arrepios que passavam por todo o seu corpo.

- Só mais uma, Bella...

Envolveu novamente sua mão na dele fria e esticou o braço, que agora estava mole devido ao toque. Com um novo puxão - dessa vez mais delicado - Bella conseguiu colocar a segunda bolinha no buraco oito e sorriu. Emmett realmente tinha um dom para jogar vídeo game.

- É isso aí.

Ele riu, a cabeça ainda apoiada em seus ombros, e soltou vagarosamente as mãos de Bella. Ela tremia ao pegar o taco. Colocou-o no chão com cuidado para não quebrar o objeto delicado e virou-se para Emmett, que agora estava do seu tamanho normal, com o corpo esticado. Ele a olhava com cuidado e sorria, as covinhas de menino aparecendo, mas seus olhos estavam negros. Bella engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso sem graça. Abaixou a cabeça e deu um passo à frente para tentar sair de perto do vampiro e ir tomar um banho, mas ele a barrou com os braços enormes e ela estacou sem entender o que ele queria com tal gesto.

- Edward tem razão.

Seus olhos negros alertavam para Bella sair de perto dele, mas ela apenas permanecia olhando para seu rosto perfeito de pedra, a cabeça tombada para trás devido à altura do homem à sua frente.

- Você tem um cheiro delicioso.

Antes que ela pudesse gritar ou sair correndo, Emmett se aproximou. O coração dela deu um salto e começo a bater violentamente dentro do peito. Ele não tinha caçado e estava com sede, e ela tinha o aroma perfeito para vampiros. Ele encurralou-a na parede e pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo, aproximando a mesma até o nariz e cheirando. Sorriu ao ver a cara apreensiva dela.

- Não vou te machucar, irmãzinha.

Ela respirou fundo de alívio, se dando conta de que Emmett estava no controle de sua mente. Ele apenas estava brincando com ela. Ele _sempre_ brincava com ela. Ela fechou a cara.

- Pare de brincar comigo, Emmett.

Ele riu, aproximou-se dela, curvando-se novamente para ficar na altura dela.

- Eu adoro brincar com você, Bella. Por que parar?

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou sair, mas ele apenas a segurou facilmente com uma mão em sua cintura, enquanto espalmava a outra na parede. Ele sorria para ela, e Bella não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo dele. Emmett era forte e estava a centímetros do corpo dela, sua mão tinha um aperto masculino e o cheiro era intenso e doce. Um cheiro delicioso. De repente, ela odiava vampiros.

- Me deixe brincar com você...

Aproximou-se até ficar com o rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo no momento, só sabia que não conseguiria parar se quisesse. E ela não queria. Seu coração nunca esteve tão acelerado em nenhum momento, nem quando Jacob havia a beijado. Era viciante, e Bella se perguntava mentalmente o porquê de tal reação em seu corpo. Se era porque Emmett era um vampiro imenso e musculoso, ou se era apenas porque o que eles estavam fazendo era algo totalmente errado, e ambos tinham plena consciência disso.

- Ah...

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer que deixaria Emmett fazer o que ele quisesse no momento, o vampiro a puxou pela cintura e acabou com a distância entre eles, tocando os lábios quentes e carnudos com os lábios frios. Seu corpo reagiu ao toque no mesmo momento. Bella automaticamente terminou de colar seu corpo ao dele, sentindo sua barriga dura e forte. Ele a pegou pela cintura sem dificuldade e a prensou ainda mais à parede, no mesmo momento que sua língua fazia pressão para Bella abrir a boca. Ela permitiu que a língua fria dele entrasse em sua boca e ele buscou a língua dela com vontade, começando uma dança sensual que a fez se esquecer do seu próprio nome.

Ela passou os braços frágeis pelo pescoço de Emmett e as pernas em volta da sua cintura. O beijo era lento e inconsequente, mas ambos não conseguiriam parar o que estavam fazendo no momento. Ele correu as mãos pela cintura fina e delicada dela e chegou à parte baixa de suas coxas, apertando-a. Ela gemeu e ele descolou os lábios dos dela para beijar delicadamente seu pescoço, o que lhe causou um arrepio um pouco mais violento. De repente Emmett diminuiu a pressão do seu corpo, colocando-a no chão, olhando para ela com olhos negros e a boca inundada de veneno.

Bella estremeceu ao ver a cena. Ele estava quase indecente, e não parecia nem um pouco o Emmett brincalhão que ela conhecia até então. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração acelerado.

- A-a-acho que vou tomar um banho.

Ela precisava sair daquele momento perturbador para ambos. Emmett sorriu jocosamente e ela abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha de ter sido hipnotizada tão facilmente pelo vampiro que parecia uma criança minutos atrás. Correu em direção à escada para tomar um banho no banheiro de Edward. Ia passar a noite na casa dos Cullen e já estava tudo pronto para a humana. Até a cama que Edward havia comprado era exagerada. Bateu a porta com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e ligou o chuveiro para tentar esfriar a cabeça.

No primeiro andar, um vampiro com desejo sobrenatural sorriu.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Emmett esperou Bella subir as escadas. Sabia que ela estava um pouco trôpega, e tomou o cuidado de estar pronto caso ela caísse, mas manteve distância, até ela subir toda a escada e chegar ao seu objetivo. O barulho da água caindo no chão chegou aos seus ouvidos poderosos e ele soltou a respiração, andando de um lado para o outro da sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos.

"_Isso não podia ter acontecido_"

Pensou seriamente quando a gravidade de suas ações atingiu sua mente. Bella era namorada de Edward, e ele era um homem casado, por assim dizer. Sabia que o desejo de um vampiro era inigualável e um pouco descontrolado, mas sempre tinha Rosalie para saciá-lo.

Até o dia que Rose cismou que não ia mais ter relações sexuais com ele. Uma punição ridícula que ela lhe deu para ele parar de incentivar as ideias sonhadoras de Bella virar vampira. Na época, Emmett riu de sua companheira, dizendo que ela não conseguiria viver sem sexo, mas agora pensando em tudo, ele já estava ficando louco com a falta daquilo, e beijar Bella do jeito que a beijou apenas lhe confirmou isso.

Voltou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para a televisão ligada com seu jogo, mas sabia que depois de sentir sua calça desconfortavelmente apertada, Emmett não conseguiria apagar a ideia imbecil que estava em sua mente.

Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo inutilmente, tentando se controlar. O cheiro do sabonete de Bella chegou ao seu nariz poderoso, misturado ao cheiro peculiar da garota. A boca dele se encheu de veneno e o vampiro amaldiçoou Rosalie por estar a tanto tempo sem sexo. Com cuidado, desligou a televisão e olhou o relógio da sala. Oito horas da noite. A noite estava tediosa e se não fosse o perigo eminente que Bella estava correndo, ele pensaria seriamente em deixá-la só e participar da caçada com a família. Sem Jasper ao seu lado, os ursos não ficavam calmos e era mais divertido.

Várias alternativas para fugir da tentação passeavam pela mente dele. Ele descartou todas, uma por uma. Pensou que seria imprudente chamar Jacob Black para cuidar da garota. Ele não queria um cachorro circulando sua casa. Conviver com o fedor depois seria terrível. E Edward o mataria por isso. Pensando melhor no tópico da conversa, com todas as alternativas que circulavam pela cabeça de Emmett, Edward o mataria em todas.

Deu de ombros e seguiu a alternativa mais divertida.

Subiu com rapidez as escadas da casa, sem fazer nenhum barulho adicional ao barulho do chuveiro ligado. Sentia o rastro que Bella havia deixado no corredor ao correr para banho e o seguiu, chegando ao seu objetivo. Abriu a porta do quarto de Edward com cuidado. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, deixando escapar o vapor.

Entrou com facilidade sem fazer barulho. Olhou ávido para o box e observou Bella tomar banho. Estava de costas. Mesmo com os vidros embaçados, Emmett conseguia distinguir cada pedaço da silhueta da garota. Sua boca se encheu de veneno ao ver as gotas do chuveiro caindo em seu corpo e percorrendo sua pele branca e lisa. Ela massageava o cabelo e parecia tranquila no momento, murmurando uma música calma. Ela se virou e ele ficou estático, mas Bella tinha os olhos fechados e não percebeu a presença do vampiro. Ele sorriu e caminhou em direção ao box, deslizando a porta para abri-lo.

A corrente de ar passou pelo corpo dela e ela se arrepiou, abrindo os olhos imediatamente para saber a origem do vento. Quando viu Emmett parado de frente para ela com os olhos negros, assustou-se.

- Emmett? QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Puxou rapidamente a toalha que estava pendurada e enrolou-a de qualquer jeito no corpo, tremendo de frio e de susto. Emmett permanecia no mesmo lugar, sorrindo da falta de jeito que ela tinha em fazer tudo. A toalha tampava as partes principais, mas suas coxas e parte da cintura ainda estavam expostas. O chuveiro ainda estava ligado, molhando a toalha que agora grudava no corpo dela, acentuando tudo o que ela tentava esconder.

Isso não adiantou muito para ele desistir da ideia.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Emmett? Eu estou tomando banho, porra!

Xingou, tentando colocar toda a sua raiva para fora. Mas Bella sabia que a vermelhidão no seu rosto era de evidente vergonha, e não de fúria. Os olhos dele estavam mais escuros e ela permanecia com o maxilar trancado, como se temesse que o vampiro a devorasse a qualquer momento.

Emmett sorriu para ela, não respondendo a pergunta. Correu os olhos negros pelo corpo dela e ela tremeu, tentando alcançar a parte de vidro do box e fechá-lo novamente.

- Pare de tentar fugir de mim, irmãzinha!

Começou a tirar o tênis e desabotoar o cinto da calça jeans. Bella se deu conta dos movimentos do vampiro pela primeira vez e apertou a toalha ao corpo.

- Pare de me chamar disso! O que você está fazendo, Emmett?

Ele jogou o tênis e o cinto para o chão do banheiro e começou a entrar no box. Bella recuou com medo do que vinha a seguir. Suas costas bateram no azulejo frio, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar. Mas ela desconfiava de que parte do arrepio era pelo fato de que a água do chuveiro já começava a bater no corpo dele, molhando sua blusa branca, deixando parte do seu físico visível. Engoliu em seco quando o abdômen malhado do vampiro já estava marcado pela malha.

- Eu quero brincar um pouco mais com você, irmãzinha.

Bella gemeu quando viu que ele estava louco. O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele pretendia já era óbvio, prova disso era seu sorriso maldoso. Tentou passar pelo vampiro gigantesco, mas esse a barrou com o braço forte pela segunda vez só naquela noite.

Ela se afastou, batendo as costas de encontro à parede gelada de azulejos novamente. Ela passou os olhos pelo corpo de Emmett e desceu para sua visível excitação. A calça jeans escura do vampiro já sentia os efeitos da água excessiva, colando-se no corpo e fazendo as coxas ficarem mais visíveis.

Ele se aproximou dela e Bella sentiu seu corpo gelado e duro pressioná-la ainda mais na parede. Olhou para o vampiro à sua frente e engoliu em seco quando Emmett pegou uma mecha do cabelo molhado dela e colocou para trás, expondo o pescoço feminino. Seus lábios carnudos sugaram a pele dela e ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão grande dele pegar um pedaço da sua toalha e colocar de lado, expondo parte dos seus seios.

Ele engoliu o veneno acumulado na boca ao olhar o pedaço de carne que havia descoberto. Olhou com olhos negros para Bella, ela estava corada, fazendo o fluxo de sangue aumentar. O fluxo já estava grande devido ao seu coração o bombeando rapidamente e ele precisaria ter cuidado com isso.

Bella não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. A situação era delicada e sem saída. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo do vampiro e se surpreendeu quando Emmett tirou a blusa já encharcada, jogando-a no chão do box e expondo totalmente seu peito nu, seu abdômen forte e as entradas que sumiam devido à calça jeans. O corpo dele era perfeito. Estremeceu quando ele se aproximou, pensando em sua situação atual.

Bella convivia com vários vampiros. Olhar para um e não sentir um interesse feminino era praticamente impossível. Edward sempre frisava que humanos eram fracos. E vampiros eram perfeitos. Ela fez jus à sua espécie quando decidiu que não conseguiria fugir da tentação do corpo de Emmett contra o seu. Ele a pressionava cada vez mais e as forças das pernas dela se esvaíam de acordo com o tempo.

Ele trilhou beijos por todo o colo dela, lambendo sensualmente a sua clavícula. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas escutando o barulho do chuveiro e o barulho que os lábios de Emmett faziam à medida que ele percorria seu corpo com eles. Abriu os olhos para fitar o vampiro, ele a olhava com olhos negros.

- Posso brincar com você?

Bella voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo o coração acelerado e concordou com a cabeça. Ouviu a risada baixa dele, e segundos depois, ele tomava seus lábios, começando um beijo sensual e molhado. Sua língua fria pediu passagem e ela cedeu pela segunda vez na noite, gemendo quando ele começou a massagear sua cintura. A toalha estava pesada no corpo, mas ela agarrava-se ao pedaço de pano com força, temendo ficar nua na frente do vampiro.

Ele cerrou o beijo para trilhar chupões pela pele da garota e ela aproveitou para respirar. Suas pernas falharam e ela quase caiu, mas ele a pegou pela cintura, pressionando-a ainda mais na parede fria do banheiro. Ele pegou as pernas da humana e as passou pelo seu corpo. Ela se encaixou perfeitamente no corpo grande dele, sentindo sua ereção agora mais urgente.

Engoliu em seco quando Emmett abaixou mais sua toalha, expondo pela primeira vez ambos os seios. Sua face corou com a vergonha do seu corpo, mas ele parecia encantado ao olhar para onde havia retirado o pano. Olhou para Bella e abaixou a cabeça, mordiscando com cuidado seu seio e sugando um mamilo, enquanto sua mão livre trabalhava no outro seio, apertando-o com vontade.

Ela gemeu com a sensação deliciosa que estava tendo e sentiu seu sexo palpitar, o cheiro da sua lubrificação invadiu os sentidos dele, fazendo-o rosnar de satisfação. Ele capturou os lábios dela novamente, diminuindo a pressão de seu corpo e a segurando pelas pernas. Ela sentiu o vampiro levando-a para fora do box e do banheiro e ficou apreensiva quando percebeu que Emmett tinha saído do quarto de Edward e estava caminhando para o seu.

Abriu a porta com uma mão, segurando Bella com facilidade com apenas um braço e jogando-a na cama; subindo rapidamente. Ele engoliu o veneno. Ela pensava que sua primeira vez seria com seu cunhado.

Ele estava em cima dela, apoiado com os braços. Os músculos tensos devido à força que ele fazia para segurar o próprio peso. Seus corpos não se tocavam. Ele abaixou um pouco, fazendo a garota sentir a calça encharcada, e apertou a coxa dela, e Bella achou que se ela não o alertasse de imediato, não teria coragem de alertá-lo nunca.

- Emmett... eu...

Ele resmungou algo sem sentido enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, e ela iria enlouquecer com tudo. Ele se distanciou, levantando-se da cama e desabotoando a calça jeans, tirando-a do corpo forte e jogando-a em cima de uma poltrona que estava perto da porta. Bella esqueceu momentaneamente o que ia dizer quando fitou o vampiro apenas de cueca, o volume anormal se sobressaindo. Ele piscou para ela, sabendo que ela havia se espantado com seu dote e caminhou de volta para a cama. Ela abriu as pernas automaticamente para recebê-lo e Emmett sentiu o cheiro da sua excitação agora mais forte. Puxou a garota pelas panturrilhas até ela ficar totalmente relaxada na cama e deitou-se ali, com a cabeça perto de sua barriga.

Emmett começou a depositar beijos por toda a virilha dela, e ela arqueou-se ao toque gelado, pedindo por mais. Ele puxou o resto da toalha que ainda cobria seu corpo e descobriu-a completamente nua pela primeira vez. Gostou imediatamente do que viu e abriu ainda mais as pernas dela, olhando-a no mesmo momento que esticava a língua para tocá-la na parte mais sensível do seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto, estava com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Emmett achou que era a visão mais sensual que ele havia visto em toda a sua vida imortal.

A língua dele fazia o trabalho com precisão e ela nunca havia sentido tamanho prazer, mas incrivelmente desejava mais, e se sentiu extasiada quando um dedo de Emmett a penetrou, fazendo os movimentos certos. Ela fechou as pernas quando uma onda de desejo embargou seu corpo com força, deixando cada célula paralisada durante segundos. Nunca havia experimentado isso, e não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter o deixado apresentá-la àquela sensação.

Ele ainda a lambia com vontade, mas ao ver que a garota tinha chegado ao seu orgasmo, retirou o dedo de dentro dela e se levantou da cama, livrando-se da cueca e ficando nu pela primeira vez. Bella arfou quando viu que o membro do vampiro era proporcional ao corpo dele.

Ele subiu na cama, mas ela não conseguiu abrir as pernas novamente, temendo a dor que provavelmente ia sentir. Emmett percebeu que ela enrijeceu o corpo e a olhou com a testa vincada.

- O que foi, Bella?

A garota corou rapidamente e tentou puxar o travesseiro para o corpo, mas ele tirou-o de sua mão e jogou no chão, subindo no corpo dela.

- Emmett, eu...

Ele lambeu o pescoço dela e Bella fechou os olhos, abrindo a boca para soltar de uma vez o que queria falar antes.

- Eu sou virgem.

Ele parou rapidamente, saindo de perto dela e olhando-as nos olhos. Ela abaixou o olhar, não querendo fitá-lo diretamente, mas ele sentou-se ao lado dela, pegando seu queixo com a mão fria e forçando o contato com os olhos.

- Se você não quiser fazer nada, basta me dizer, Bella.

Os olhos de Emmett ainda estavam negros e ela sabia que ele ainda estava excitado, mas o toque dele era carinhoso, ela percorreu o corpo dele com os olhos. Ela não poderia parar agora, a oportunidade era boa demais, ela queria ter essa experiência há tempos. Pegou a nuca do vampiro e o puxou com força para seu corpo, grudando seus lábios nos dele como um convite e um passaporte de entrada. Emmett rosnou ao perceber que ela não iria desistir. Puxou-a para ele, entrelaçando suas pernas maleáveis em sua cintura dura e deitando-a no colchão.

Bella agora estava mais confortável ao alertar à Emmett sobre sua condição. Ele deitou seu corpo sobre ela. Ela sentiu o membro grande dele pressionar sua coxa e fechou os olhos.

- Posso?

Ela olhou para ele e assentiu. Emmett pegou seu membro e o direcionou na entrada dela, empurrando devagar.

- Não vai me alertar da possível dor excruciante que vou sentir?

Ele riu e seu hálito gelado bateu na pele quente da garota. Empurrou mais um pouco e ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a sensação de dor se intensificar.

- Vai doer. Provavelmente eu vou te destruir por dentro. Mas pode ficar tranquila que eu conserto depois.

Com isso, Emmett terminou de penetrá-la. Bella gritou de dor e ele parou de se mexer, deixando-a se acostumar com ele. Minutos se passaram. A sensação de formigamento diminuía e ela começou a ficar inquieta, mexendo o quadril levemente e sentindo uma sensação nada parecida com a dor que ela havia sentido. Era boa, e prazerosa. Ele a olhava esperando o sinal verde, e ela moveu novamente o quadril, dessa vez mais bruscamente, puxou a nuca do vampiro para perto do seu rosto até sua boca ficar perto do ouvido poderoso.

- Brinque comigo, Emmett.

Sussurrou baixo, sabendo que seria o necessário. Ele beijou o pescoço dela e começou a estocar vagarosamente. Bella gemeu ao sentir o vampiro dentro dela, entrando e saindo de acordo com o que seu desejo lhe pedia. Ele rosnava no ouvido dela e isso só a fazia querer mais. Enlaçou as pernas na sua cintura com força, percorrendo seu corpo com as mãos frágeis e sentindo cada músculo ali presente. As estocadas ficavam mais urgentes. O corpo dela começava a tremer. Ela segurou o ombro do vampiro com força e ele pegou as pernas dela, levantando-a e conseguindo penetrá-la mais profundamente. Ela gemeu.

- Grite meu nome, irmãzinha.

Ela sentiu a sensação agora mais familiar embargar seu corpo, dessa vez mais forte, como se tivesse tido vários orgasmos de uma vez. Ela teve vários orgasmos de uma vez.

Emmett sorriu quando ela gritou seu nome e mexeu o quadril agora mais fortemente. Ela arranhou a nuca dele, e ele rosnou no ouvido dela, chegando ao seu máximo e derramando-se dentro da garota, que apertava suas pernas no seu corpo, como se temesse que o vampiro saísse de dentro dela e fugisse.

Ele nunca faria isso.

Ela estava ofegante e seu coração agora desacelerava. O corpo voltava ao normal bem devagar, mas ele ainda estava dentro dela e olhava para ela com um sorriso no rosto. Ela enrubesceu quando se deu conta de que havia feito sexo com Emmett, mas ele apenas beijou sua boca levemente e saiu de dentro dela, ficando ao seu lado e puxando o lençol para o corpo dela.

Bella correu os olhos pelo corpo dele e automaticamente espalmou sua mão na sua barriga, sentindo o abdômen forte. Ele realmente não parecia uma criança no momento. O vampiro era enorme e musculoso, ficava bonito em todos os ângulos. Fitou-o quando ele riu.

- Se divertindo, irmãzinha?

Sorriu de forma sem graça para ele e começou a percorrer as linhas de sua entrada com a unha, chegando onde o lençol estava e subindo novamente, até percorrer o tronco do vampiro por inteiro. Ele fechou os olhos e rosnou ao sentir o que Bella estava fazendo. Ela desceu a unha novamente pela entrada do vampiro e viu que o toque teve o efeito desejado. O volume do lençol denunciava que Emmett já estava excitado. Ela gostou e ficou surpresa que a recuperação dele pudesse ser tão rápida. Vampiros...

O olhou nos olhos e correu a mão pelo lençol, tocando-o através do tecido fino. Emmett mostrou os dentes.

- Sim, eu estou me divertindo muito.


End file.
